


possibility

by unsungillumination



Series: RANK 11 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination
Summary: there's no way it ends like this.(or: atlus won't let akira love boys, so i will. this is rank 11!)





	possibility

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after rank 10, of course.
> 
> i've been planning this one since before i started this series, haha. figured it should wait til last, but couldn't resist posting it now!
> 
> would recommend checking out the rest of the series first, just to get an idea of what to expect. it's a bit format-dependent!

>Kept our promise.

>Thanks for the help.

>I wish we could have s

_… … …_

>I wish things could have been different.

>You could have been one of us.

>We could have b

_… … … … … … …_

>You deserved

>I still feel

>I can’t believe

_I should choose my words carefully…_

>There’s so much we

>I could have lo

_… There’s no turning back…_

>I’m sorry

>I’m sorry

>I’m sorry

_… … …_

**> good night**

Not delivered.

theres no way this is real i cant believe youre gone you cant be gone just like that theres so much left to say theres so much left to be done you cant just be gone how could anyone let it end like this theres no way it ends like this theres no way this is all there is i refuse to believe it i cant believe we couldnt save you after everything else after everything weve done everything we stand for i cant believe we could fail now how could you leave us why did you go why did you do that why couldnt you just let us save you how could you do this to us how could you do this to me how could you be so selfish we wanted to help you we wanted so badly to fix this you could have helped us fix this you didnt have to run you didnt have to destroy yourself youre such a fool ill never forgive you for this how dare you run from us now when we were so close to fixing it all i wanted so much more from this i wanted so much more from you i cant let it end this way come back please come back ill do anything let me do this over please what do you want from me what else can i give you i didnt do enough i didnt im sorry let me do it over and ill do it better let me do it again let me restart the game let us restart the game let us begin the game justice rehabilitation. rehabilitation. phantom wild card new beginning new game fate justice destiny justice justice justice. justice. justice. this. isnt. fair. this. isnt. just. you deserved more if we got a second chance why couldnt you why couldnt you why did this happen why did it have to happen this way why couldnt we save you why when you could have been so much like us you were so much like us this isnt fair i dont know how to go on i dont know how to come back dont tell me this is how it ends make it stop make it stop stop stop stop stopstopSTOP  
it could have been different. im sorry it wasnt different. we could have been friends. you could have been one of us. you could have lived a life like you deserved you could have been one of us i could have loved you. i could. i could. come back. let me start again. let me do this over. let me do this again. im sorry. i failed. i failed. i failed youre gone

**Author's Note:**

> (ok. ok sorry)
> 
> (i'm planning a real akechi confidant fic so hopefully that'll happen one day but for now. for now)


End file.
